criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirty Money
Dirty Money '''(Case #1) is the first Fanmade Case of DetectiveHuy's Series, and the first case of season 1 by DetectiveHuy . Case Background After the death of player’s father, the player move from New Cubs to Hermoso Estate to start a new life. The player arrived at the Hermoso Estate Police Department Headquarters where the Chief of Police, Emmanuel Corneau welcomed player to his team and help him control this city from crime. She then confirmed that Detective Julia Banks and Sergeant Juan Flores were assigned to be player’s partner in Hermoso Estate. In that day, Julia delightfully taked player to player’s room. She really admire player’s expirience and courage player in New Cubs. 3 P.M On the next day, player had a call from Juan said that there was a serious murder just been happened and player must been there in time. The victim of this serious murder was Sean Wyatt, the millionaire, the richest man in Hermoso Estate, also the manager of a company called Derectioner. He was found dead in his own villa, his throat slashed. The killer was an employee named Marie Bailey. In 2009, 5 years ago, Victor Bailey, father of the killer was bankrupted. Victor was the owner of a very big company. But when he cooperated with Sean Wyatt, the victim, he was fooled and lost all of his money. After that, he died from a heart attack. Marie knew the truth so she wanted to kill Sean in someway to avenge her dad. She works for Sean's company to wait for a chance. And the chance comes, she used her beut to seduce the victim and went on a date with him at 11 P.M. At 1 A.M, after the date, the victim took a shower. Marie took a pocket knife that she brought and slashed him. When she was done, she went downstairs. He died and fell downstairs. After that, she sent a threat voice letter to Henry Blue and would kill him in time, but player arrested her before she killed Henry. In the case, John and the player discovered that the victim and his assistant, Henry Blue cheated Richard Dasher and his company, Sun Tech, to bankrupt just like what they did to Victor Bailey. The player also discovered that the victim raped his maid, Ashley Goods, too. After the case, Marie Bailey was sentenced 22 years in prison with a chance of parole in 5 years. Henry Blue got arrested for counterfeiting about 100 million dollars from bad business and sentenced to 40 years in prison with no chance of parole. Victim *'Sean Wyatt '(Found dead in his own villa, his throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'''Pocket Knife Killer *'Marie Bailey' Suspects 1. Heidi Campbell '(Victim's housekeeper) Appearance *The suspect is female. Profile *The suspect is right-handed. 2. '''Ashley Goods '(Maid) Appearance *The suspect is female. Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect is asthmatic. 3. 'Henry Blue '(Victim's Assistant) Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect is asthmatic. 4. 'Richard Dasher '(Manager of Sun Tech) Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect is asthmatic. 5. 'Marie Bailey '(Employee) Appearance *The suspect is female. *The suspect has brown hair. Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect is asthmatic Killer's Profile *The killer's height is 6'0" *The killer is right-handed *The killer is asthmatic *The killer is female *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps '''Chapter 1: *Investigate Stairs (Clue: Victim's Body, Smartphone) *Talk to Heidi Campbell if she know anything about the murder. *Talk to Ashley Goods. *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer's height is 6'0", The killer is right-handed) *Examine Smartphone (Result: Cracked the password) *Talk to Henry Blue about many calls to victim's cellphone. *Investigate Henry's Mansion (Clue: Box of Folders) *Examine Box of Folders (Result: Important Folder) *Analyze Important Folder (00:30:00) *Ask Henry why he interested in Sun Tech. *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: *Talk to Marie Bailey *Talk to Richard Dasher about the murder *Investigate Manager's Office (Clue: Drawer) *Examine Drawer (Result: Agreement) *Talk to Richard Dasher about Agreement with Directioner *Investigate Bedroom (Clue: Bed Sheets, Pills, Wine Glass) *Examine Bed Sheet (Result: Biological Sample) *Analyze Biological Sample (06:00:00) *Talk to Marie Bailey about her sexual activity with victim. *Talk to Ashley Goods about her sexual activity with victim. *Talk to Heidi Campbell about her sexual activity with victim. *Analyze Pills (03:00:00) (KP: The killer is asthmatic) *Examine Wine Glass (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (06:00:00) (KP: The killer is female) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Henry's Desk (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Computer Codes) *Analyze Computer Codes (01:30:00) *Arrest and queston Henry Blue for hacking into Sun Tech's system. *Investigate Frontyard (Clue: Pocket Knife) *Examine Pocket Knife (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (06:00:00) (KP: Killer has brown hair) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Marie Bailey *Investigate Stairs (Clue: Broken Doll) *Examine Broken Doll (Result: Doll) *Return her Doll to Marie Bailey (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Richard Dasher *Investigate Henry's Mansion (Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Weddng Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Return his Wedding Ring to Richard Dasher (Rewards: Male: Black Complet, Female: Office Skirt) *Talk to Heidi Campbell *Investigate Frontyard (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile Of Leaves (Result: Keys) *Examine Keys (Result: Wyatt Villa's Key) *Return Keys to Heidi Campbell (Rewards: 25000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case (2 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases